


Art for "I'm Headed for a Land that's Far Away" by telm_393

by paleogymnast



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: Art for the Marvel Bang story "I'm Headed for a Land that's Far Away" by telm_393.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Headed for a Land That's Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306755) by [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/pseuds/telm_393). 



> Many thanks to the wonderful author, telm_393 for writing such a moving and complex story that inspired this art. If you haven't already done so, please go check out her story!
> 
> Thanks also to the mods of [Marvel Bang](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com) for hosting this challenge for another wonderful year!

  
**Art for "I'm Headed for a Land that's Far Away" by telm_393**

_Cover Art_

 

_Scott's Mementos of Cassie_

 

_Scott's Letter to Cassie_

 

_"Scott is so, so sorry that he’s leaving Sam with this mess, but he’s mostly relieved, because, well, it’s not like he’s the person Sam knew anymore, and Steve and Clint were smiling, and Bucky’s presence will definitely confuse things enough for Scott to be able to do what he has to do._

__Just have to find a time to tap out. _"_

 

_"Sam draws away from Scott to look him in the eye, taking the hand that was just on his head when Scott leaves it awkwardly hanging and squeezing it tight. The soft expression he’s wearing makes Scott’s heart lurch, and the hope in his eyes makes it calm. Sam’s next words are said in a whisper. 'How about you stay?'"_   



End file.
